pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Gipsy Danger (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Gipsy Danger |givename = |launch = July 10th, 2017 |class = Mark-3 |status = Destroyed |origin = United States of America |height = 79m (260ft) |weight = 1,980 Tons |speed = 7 |strength = 8 |armor = 6 |equip = 98BD/Hyper-Torque DriversGipsy Danger Blueprints Nuclear Vortex Turbine 10TK/Gyro Stabilizers 08FS/Oceanic Cooling Vents |operating = Blue Spark 4.1Info taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 61 |energy = Arc-9 reactor (analog) |weapon = I-19 Plasmacaster GD6 Chain Sword S-11 Pulse LauncherJaeger Designer |body = Street Fighter |powermove = Palm grip backlash Elbow Rocket |pilot = Yancy Becket(deceased) Raleigh Becket Mako Mori(replacement pilot) |kaiju = 10 |appearances = Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Pacific Rim }} Gipsy Danger is an American Jaeger. A Mark-3 Jaeger, it is one of the oldest Jaegers still in active service after Cherno Alpha. History Gipsy Danger has served the Pan Pacific Defense Corps with a record of ten confirmed Kaiju kills. It is a Mark-3 class, standing at 79 meters (260 feet) tall and weighing 1,980 tons. In 2020, Raleigh and Yancy Becket, are deployed to fight the kaiju Knifehead in Alaska's rough seas. They manage to save a fishing boat from Knifehead, disobeying Stacker Pentecost's direct orders to ignore it. As they pelt the beast with the plasma caster, the Kaiju falls to the sea. The victory is short-lived, as the Kaiju reemerges from the ocean and tears Gipsy's left arm from its body, piercing Gipsy's left chest plate. It tears Yancy out of the Conn-Pod, killing him. Raleigh manages to use the other blaster to kill Knifehead once and for all. Raleigh is able to pilot Gipsy long enough to reach the shores of Anchorage, where the Jaeger falls as the latter emerged from it and collapsed having suffered seizures from the strain of controlling it alone. Gipsy Danger is later taken to the Anchorage Shatterdome. When the PPDC announce the closure the Anchorage Shatterdome in 2024, Gipsy Danger is relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome, where it undergoes major reconstruction and refurbishment under the supervision of Mako Mori. When Pentecost recruits Raleigh to fight, an upgraded Gipsy is re-introduced with new technology, as well as retractable chain swords. Gipsy Danger is the last Jaeger to arrive on the scene at the battle of Hong Kong and proceeds to save Striker Eureka after it is disabled by an EMP burst from Leatherback. Gipsy Danger engages Leatherback, drawing its attention away from the disabled Striker Eureka and its pilots. Gipsy tears the EMP from Leatherback's body and appears to gain the upper hand in the battle. However, Leatherback tosses the mech across the Victoria Harbour and into the city. Gipsy fights to keep Leatherback from breaching the city any further; Gipsy uses an elbow rocket to keep Leatherback down. Grappling the Kaiju from behind, Gipsy continues to push Leatherback back toward the water. Locked in a power struggle, Gipsy Danger amputates Leatherback's arm, killing the Kaiju with its plasma caster. Raleigh decides to "check for a pulse" by unloading another volley of shots into its body, having to make sure that it's really dead unlike what happened with Knifehead. Gipsy Danger enters the city armed with a freighter ship as a baton and fights Otachi. It uses coolant from its reserves to freeze Otachi's tail and shatter it when the Kaiju tries to crush its head. Otachi, in turn, spits acid at the mech, but is avoided and the acid disintegrates a part of a building. Gipsy manages to tear out Otachi's acid sack and throw it away safely. Otachi digs its talons into Gipsy and unfurls its wings, taking off with Gipsy in tow. After several unsuccessful attempts at freeing themselves, Mako engages Gipsy's chain sword and bisects Otachi above Earth's atmosphere. Gipsy plummets to the ground at increasing speeds, but lands safely in a stadium when it purges its nuclear reactor to slow its descent. After the Rangers regroup, Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka are then dropped into the deep of the Pacific Ocean to assault the breach where the Kaiju are emerging from. The two Jaegers are cut off by the arrival of Raiju and Scunner. The two Kaiju separate Striker and Gipsy; Gipsy's right arm is torn off by Raiju. The mech is able to use its chain sword to bisect Raiju as Slattern emerges from the breach to stop Striker's approach. Gipsy's right leg becomes damaged when Scunner engages them in combat. The mech struggles to defeat Scunner, to the point of using a volcanic vent to roast its head. Slattern calls for Scunner's assistance, allowing Gipsy a momentary reprieve. Raleigh and Mako attempt to help the Striker, but Pentecost warns them away, ordering them to use Gipsy's nuclear reactor to destroy the breach. Striker uses the nuclear bomb strapped to its back to destroy Scunner and Slattern. Gipsy crouches low to the ground and braces itself with the chain sword to withstand the nuclear tidal wave that parts the sea for a moment. As the water rushes back, the mech is pummeled by the weight. Mako and Raleigh recover, but not without sustaining heavy damage to the Gipsy's internal systems. Gipsy drags Raiju's corpse and limps for the portal. They are momentarily halted by Slattern, who is grievously wounded from the nuclear explosion. Gipsy instead tackles Slattern and stabs the Kaiju. As they both enter the portal, Gipsy finally kills Slattern using a point blank blast from the nuclear vortex turbine, as the Kaiju's carcass protects it from detection. Running out of air due to battle damage, Raleigh ejects Mako from the mech, and Raleigh manually arms Gipsy's nuclear reactor to self destruct and moves to escape in his own pod. One of the Precursors watches as Gipsy explodes and the portal collapses. Features Gipsy Danger's appearance, faded blue paint job and romanticized decal, invokes the visual design fighter aircraft like Vought F4U Corsair from the World War II era. Its body language is largely dominated by Raleigh, regardless of his co-pilot, reflecting his unpredictable nature and ability to adapt to combat situations. Because Gipsy Danger's head is detachable from its body, large flaps stemming from its shoulders protect the back of its head and the base of the neck where the body connects with the Conn-Pod. Gipsy's 08FS/Oceanic Cooling vents maintain temperature and channel seawater through the circulatory coolant system; 98BD/Hyper-Torque Drives allow Gipsy Danger's muscle strands increased locomotion. Gipsy's Nuclear Vortex Turbine maintains health checks and returned radio chemical readings in excess of safety parameters. Equalizing the Jaeger's movement are 10KT/Gyro-Stabilizers, which allow for smooth bipedal motion and stabilize aggressor feud. As for weaponry, the Jaeger possesses an I-19 Plasmacaster, a particle dispersal cannon that fires plasma via a charged carrier rail, which could wound and cauterize Kaiju anatomy, making it an excellent prevention against the spread of Kaiju Blue. Gipsy Danger also possesses a gauntlet-fixed S-11 Pulse Launcher, which fires an orb of pure dark matter at its target; successful strikes tend to disrupt the molecular "reality" of Kaiju biology. Its pair of retractable GD6 Chain Swords are created from steel-obsidian alloy, personally outfitted by Mako Mori. In the aftermath of its partial destruction, Gipsy Danger's specs are updated to align more with the more recent series of Jaegers.However, as result of its age, its suspension is looser, its parts move more than the latest Jaeger models, making it more vulnerable to melee attacks. Like all Mark-1, Mark-2 and Mark-3 Jaegers, Gipsy Danger is powered by a nuclear reactor located in the center of its chest. Its status as an "analog" Jaeger makes it resilient to EMP-based attacks.As mentioned by Raleigh Becket in Pacific Rim''Gipsy Danger rips off the EMP organ from Leatherback as they fight each other near Hong Kong. Notes *Gipsy Danger is a playable character in the ''Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *Gipsy Danger was one of the first action figures announced and distributed by NECA. *Gipsy Danger's walk is modeled after prized UFC fighter Georges St-Pierre. *Gispy Danger has the no power moves glitch in Pacific Rim: Jaeger Combat Simulator. *Gipsy Danger's plasma caster appears to be modeled from a real-life particle accelerator/practical plasma system; when its charged, one can see the caster generating several high-energy electromagnetic fields to create and eject streams of directed plasma energy. *Gipsy is a common misspelling of the term "Gypsy"; an ethnic slur against the Romani people.Gipsy (Term) *There is a an old de Havilland Aircraft Company engine known as the de Havilland Gipsy, used extensively in the 1920's that could also have been the basis for Gipsy Danger's name. Gallery Features Gipsy DG6 Chain Sword 01.jpg|Schematic of Gipsy Danger's Chain Sword Gipsy DG6 Chain Sword 02.jpg Gipsy Nuclear Vortex Turbine 01.jpg|Schematic of Gipsy Danger's Nuclear Turbine Gipsy Nuclear Vortex Turbine 02.jpg Gipsy Oceanic Cooling Vents 01.jpg|Schematic of Gipsy Danger's Oceanic Cooling Vents Gipsy Oceanic Cooling Vents 02.jpg Official Stats Gipsy Danger Wallpaper.jpg|Gipsy Danger Wallpaper American-Jaeger-Gipsy-Danger.jpg|Gipsy Danger's stat card. dangerousss.PNG Promotional Pacific Rim Gipsy Danger Crew.jpg|Gipsy Danger's new Crew Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Zxaa.jpg Pacific rim poster.jpeg gipsy danger poster.jpg Gipsy Danger Poster 2.jpg File:Poster-rim_3.jpg File:Postery06u.jpg Jespy toy.png|Official Gipsy Danger Action Figure by NECA Gipsy_vs_Sydney.jpg|Gipsy Danger prepares to fight Leatherback File:Ss-P-g0003.jpeg File:Ss-poster-rim_2.jpg|Gipsy Danger in hangar. File:Ss-P-g0005.jpg File:Ss-P-g0004.jpg File:Ss-P-0015.jpg|Gipsy Danger holding a boat. Screenshots Gipsy Danger vs Otachi Orbit.jpg|Gipsy Danger fights off Otachi above Earth. gipsy danger fighting a leatherback.jpg|Gipsy Danger rips off the EMP organ from Leatherback as they fight each other near Hong Kong. File:Gipsy_danger_dragging_a_massive_ship2.jpg|Gipsy Danger dragging a massive oil tanker down the streets of Hong Kong, preparing to fight off Otachi. PR-gipsy-launching.jpg|Gipsy launching from the Shatterdome. Concept art GD Torso.jpg Damaged GD.jpg Jaeger Drop.jpg Art-z-gipsy_gallery004.jpg References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed